


Malae and Leaf

by purplepurrity



Category: D&D - Fandom, homebrew - Fandom
Genre: D&D, Dungeons and Dragons, Homebrew, Kidnapping, Nonbinary, Original Characters - Freeform, Other, Sex, Smut, Titans of the Seasons, dragon smut, hermaphrodite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 22:02:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20713241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplepurrity/pseuds/purplepurrity
Summary: This is the story of how Malae and Leaf met and got together.





	Malae and Leaf

This day was like any other, quiet and boring. Malae stood in the second ring of the city, wandering around. The business they had to do earlier in the day had already been completed. Their parents were rather influential in this desert town, so they were capable of getting anywhere in the city, besides the third ring, unless there was something particularly important going on there.

As they wandered around, their gold scales glint in the hot desert sun. They passed by the regular set of bars, debating sitting down for a few drinks due to the general commotion and liveliness these bars tended to have. However, one bar in particular seemed to be extra lively at this time of day. They approach the bar only to notice two Tabaxi girls heading out, clearly drunk. Their rich red eyes focus on the pair with intrigue, especially on the orange one. They watch as the drunked pair stumble off into the city, the grey one creating quite the large amounts of shenanigans.

They follow the pair throughout the city, blending very well with the crowds, keeping a close eye on the orange one. The orange one was quite cute, especially dorky and adorable while she was intoxicated. Malae knew from watching her that they wanted that cat, they wanted that beautiful autumn treasure. As they followed and watched, they heavily debated taking their treasure right then and there. But they knew there were far too many people watching, and based on the group of people calling for and chasing after the silver one, the pair was a part of that group. So, they slink off into the crowds once more, promising to themselves that they would take their beautiful autumn treasure soon.

Time passes by and they kept a constant eye on the city for their autumn treasure. They start to get worried as a full day passes by without seeing the autumn beauty. They knew the group went inside the third ring and the temple, but they never saw the group leave. They start to worry about their treasure, until they hear a commotion outside of the city. They chat with some guards to get to the top of the wall and watch as the Apprentice, apparently the new Oracle based on her powers, eviscerates some guards. ‘Wonder what those poor souls did’ they think before their gaze turns to the group that was behind the new Oracle. They watch the party slink off and notice their autumn treasure with the group. They follow the group with their eyes as they re-enter the city.

The golden dragon flies down from the wall and finds their way to the group once more, hiding in the shadows. They chuckle when a set of dragons’ pounces on the group and notices a new party member but pays no mind to him. They set their eyes on their treasure, smiling as she babbles to the baby dragons in draconic. ‘So sweet, so adorable.’ They think to themselves.

As the party walks to their inn, Malae makes certain to follow quite closely, yet still remain hidden. They make note of which inn it was the group was staying at and then they simply walk home. Once they return home, they get their room ready, creating a nice pile of pillows and blankets for their treasure. The gold dragon made certain everything was in order before they headed off in the dark of the night.

The inn was quiet as they climbed the wall, searching each room by window in order to find the one their precious treasure resided in. A smile creeps on Malae’s face when they reach the proper room. Leaf, Silver, and Numae were all laying together in the most adorable of cuddle piles. The window was pried open as silent as possible and little noise was made as they crept into the room. Body parts were moved as gently as possible until Leaf was free from the bounds and confines of her fellow cats’ cuddles. Soon, Leaf was picked up by the dragon and carried out of the window, the window being closed as silently as possible.

The dragonfolk flew the adorable sleeping Tabaxi home as fast and as quietly as they could. Arrival to their room was quick and quiet. Their parents were sadly awake when they returned. No objections were made when they brought the orange kitty to their room however, their parents ushered them downstairs as soon as Leaf was on the pile.

“What did you bring home this time, Malae?” Their father, Xiasoi spoke softly once they were all downstairs.

“We have told you not to go bringing random creatures’ home, Malae.” Their mother, Sypyr growls out.

“This is not a random creature! This is my new treasure. She is a beauty and I couldn’t pass up the chance.” Malae’s tone was soft yet insistent.

“Oh! Your treasure? Awe, Sypyr, remember when you chose me as your treasure?” Xiasoi sighed fondly at the memory.

“Oh yes! I thought you were asleep, but you were just faking! Oh, that battle was the best of my life.” The couple chuckle with each other and kiss with passion.

“Mom, Dad, I know you two would understand. Now, I need to return before my treasure wakes up.” They bow to their parents before they scurry back upstairs, eager to see their beautiful treasure’s face once more. 

The door creaks open and then closed as Malae slips inside. They notice their treasure is stirring so they remain in the shadows. When they hear her voice, their heart nearly melts.

“Mmm… Is… this where I fell asleep…? It… doesn’t look like it… Hey uh Silfurr-“ The orange cat stops mid-sentence as she takes a proper look around the room. Little light was creeping in, books and trinkets were scattered everywhere, and none of her stuff was with her. She knew instantly that this was not the inn where she fell asleep. Upon hearing the slight creak of Malae’s weight shifting on the floorboards, she jumps up in an instant and reveals her claws. This causes Malae to chuckle softly.

“Oh, little treasure, I don’t think that will do you any good.” Their voice rolls out like a sweet caramel. A growl comes from Leaf, feral and wild.

“Who are mew? Where am I?” Her questions were insistent and forceful. However, the thoughts in Leaf’s head betrayed her instinct. She couldn’t stop thinking of how hot her apparent capture was.

“I am Malae, and you are my cute little autumn treasure~” A playful growl comes out at the end of their statement. They could hear that quiet, adorable “fuck” muttered under Leaf’s breath. They could even hear how heavy Leaf’s breathing was.

“W-Who ever said I was yours?” She manages to stutter out, a blush starting to appear on her face.

“Well, I captured you, did I not? I also treat my treasures very well. Treasures must be protected after all.” They pause a soft glint of seduction in their eyes. But they could see the conviction in Leaf’s. “However, you may choose to be mine or choose to leave. If you wish to be mine, enter my arms and accept my binding kiss.”

“And if I want to leave?”

“Just walk right past me. I will not stop you. One cannot protect and cherish a treasure that does not wish to stay.” 

Conflict passes Leaf’s eyes and heart. This dragon was so attractive, so convincing, so interesting. They had such a convincing argument, and Leaf truly didn’t mind being treasured. However, she had an obligation to fulfill. She couldn’t just abandon her family or her duty. A moment passes before Leaf makes her decision.

Malae watches silently as Leaf heads towards them, her stride careful yet confident. They half expect the kitten to walk right by them but instead, green eyes lock with red as the orange cat enters the golden dragon’s arms. A smile spreads across Malae’s face as they lean down and kiss their new treasure. They keep their eyes open so they could watch the green eyes shutter close and feel her arms wrap around them. They made certain to kiss with passion; lips interlocked in a binding contract of love. 

The golden being wanted to ensure how far the kitty would go. They wrap their arms around Leaf’s waist and lift her up, pinning her to a wall. She does not argue so Malae simply makes the kiss deeper and more passionate. Their start to grind themselves against Leaf, making her whimper with need. They pull away from the kiss with a small smirk on their face.

“Autumn beauty, would you like to make this agreement a little bit more… solid?~” They emphasize by grinding right against Leaf’s crotch, making her whimper again.

“I… um… y-yeah…” She mumbles out and leans back in to kiss Malae. They let out a soft chuckle and swiftly pull-down Leaf’s pants with one hand before working their own down. A blush covers the Tabaxi’s face upon her own pussy being revealed to the dragon, but they don’t mind. Instead, they use their free hand to rub and toy with the erogenous zone. Malae’s hand toys with Leaf’s opening, causing her to mewl out. 

A finger works around her lips and then along her slit. They ensure to rub her clit with their thumb while they rub along the rest of her pussy simultaneously. Once she was nice and slick, they slid a finger inside and rubbed it around. Then they slid in another and started rubbing her clit once more. Mewls and moans fell out of Leaf’s lips from the fingering and a gasp erupts from her throat as yet another finger makes it’s way inside. 

Her gaze fell downwards, curious as to why she needed three fingers inside of her, when she saw why. Malae had quite the sizable appendage. It stood up, ready to enter, slightly covered in a slick substance. It was thick in girth, enough to properly fill a hand with a hand-job. It was long, roughly 9 or 10 inches simply by looking at it, the knot at the end making the length indeterminable by the horny cat.

Leaf’s staring wasn’t very subtle, causing Malae to chuckle softly. This chuckle made Leaf blush just a smidge more and caused some small squirming, which triggered a few more moans.

“Like what you see, precious treasure?~” They growl out with seduction. “Don’t worry, it’ll all be inside of you soon enough.” 

With that, they shove a fourth finger inside of Leaf and move all of their fingers around. This causes the kitten to moan out a few more times before they remove their fingers entirely. A few complaining whines come from the needy orange kitty, but they are quickly silenced by Malae’s tip prodding right against Leaf’s entrance.

“You better hold on tight, little flame.” That was practically an order, so Leaf did not hesitate to grab onto Malae’s arms tight. It was just in time too, because just then Malae pushed their shaft right inside of Leaf. 

A loud moan combines with soft grunting as they bury themselves inside of Leaf with quite the speed. The grunting stops but the moaning does not as Leaf cries out from the stretch and amazing feeling of having something inside of her. Malae leads Leaf’s hands to grab hold of their breasts to calm her down. Leaf starts squeezing and rubbing them, making Malae smile softly.

“You are quite tight and loud, kitten. Give me a nice big squeeze when you’re ready for me to start the fun part.” They whisper into the quivering orange ear. A few moments pass before Leaf squeezes their breasts as hard as she can, making Malae actually moan out.

“Damn you’re strong~” They compliment Leaf right before they start to thrust. The thrusts start off slow before they pick up in speed. 

Moans fill the room as Leaf is pressed right into the wall and the rhythm increases. Slapping noises join the moans, mewls, and soft grunts.

A loud, shuddery moan fills the room as Leaf’s back arches, pleasure racking her entire body. She had just orgasmed, but Malae showed no sign of stopping. Instead, their thrusts increase in speed, their grunts growing louder. This caused Leaf’s moan to not cease, being overloaded with pleasure. Tears threaten to prick Leaf’s eyes but suddenly the knot thrusts it’s way inside of Leaf. A growly moan fills the room as white material shoots right into Leaf. Soft pants make their way down as the two of them relax after their respective orgasms. 

A small pop is hear through the room as Malae pulls out of Leaf and lets the kitten down. Soft smiles found their place on both of their faces as Malae leads Leaf to the bathroom so they could both clean up. 

Once their contract was sealed, Leaf looked up to Malae, eyes soft, a smile on her face.

“I do have some… conditions to being your treasure.”

“And what are those, my orange flame?” Malae chirrs out.

“Well, I’m a part of a group that’s traveling around. We are trying to find out some rather important things and I am the bodyguard of the elven ambassador. And, my sister is in the group as well, and my god. I can’t just be leaving them to stay here… I need to still be a part of the group and working with them-“ Leaf is cut off by Malae.

“Don’t worry, beautiful autumn sun. You will be allowed to remain in your group. And I will be coming with you. I can’t protect my treasure if I’m not there with her.”

A smile finds itself on Leaf’s face and she hugs her new partner. The moment passes and Leaf looks up at them once more.

“We should head back before my party notices I’m missing…”

“I agree, I wouldn’t want to worry your friends or family.”


End file.
